Mara
Mara ' (AKA "the mysterious woman") is the original identity of 'Audrey Parker, Lucy Ripley and Sarah Vernon. She is said to be one of the two original creators of The Troubles, and possesses the ability to create, modify, and strengthen them at will. Her personality is ruthless, manipulative, mean, and devious. The only person she ever cares for is William, as he is her only weakness because they are connected. Her mission is to wreck Havoc on Haven once again and find a way to get William back. Background She was forced by Agent Howard 'to take on another identity every 27 years, following 'The Hunter Meteor Storm cycle as a punishment for inflicting troubles upon the town of Haven. Until Season 4, Episode 13 "The Lighthouse", her personality was hidden. 1 Abilities Little is know just about how different otherworlders are from regular humans. Mara's intelligence far outstrips that of ordinary people. A true machiavellian schemer, she's able to fake kindness and get inside other people's heads with ease. In reality though, she's utterly without mercy and remorse amuses her. Mara views humans as nothing else than guinea pigs. The only person she seems to care about is her partner in crime William. As she created The Troubles, Mara can manipulate and worsen them but can't remove them. Mara is also naturally immune to most Troubles, an ability her imposed personalities are able to access. Releasing Her True Identity In Season 4, Episode 13, her original identity was uncovered by the memories and experiences of her reincarnations, namely Audrey Parker.' '''Fragments of her memory and personality traits were revealed when 'William 'forced her to return 'Duke Crocker's '''curse to him so he could end the Harker Curse. When Audrey pushed William through The Door, William grabbed her arm and their connection forced Mara's personality to emerge. William knew Mara was in there but Nathan pushed him back to where he came from. Taking over Audrey In See No Evil, Mara tricks Nathan and handcuffs him and steals his gun. Mara soon begins to look for Jennifer in order find William. She soon heads to a coffee shop where a Thinny is located, and pretends to be Audrey in order to get the employee to cooperate. She soon discovers it's sealed and when the employee mentions calling Nathan, Mara shoots him in the head. Mara heads to the next Thinny which is in a forest and manages to get the upper hand on Dwight who attempts to sneak up on her. Dwight asks if she is causing the Trouble, and Mara tells him no. Mara later sneaks up on Nathan and holds him at gun point while she tests the Thinny. When it doesn't open Nathan mocks her and Mara shoots him in the shoulder. In Speak No Evil, Mara uses a pencil to kill a woman from Boston for her clothes, so she can pretend to be Audrey. In The Old Switcheroo: Part 2, Duke and Nathan revert back to their original bodies after they manage to reunite the Doohan brothers, who were the main cause of the body swapping Trouble. They then bind Mara so that Duke can unleash a 'reincarnation Trouble' that can get Audrey back. The Trouble causes a shockwave, knocking all three down. When they get up, Mara initially laughs at their failure, but they hear someone else. Nathan goes over to see a naked blonded woman lying on the floor who turned out to be Audrey. Mara is horrified by this now that she and Audrey are seperated. Appearances Comics *Haven: In The Beginning Season Four *"The Lighthouse" Season Five *"See No Evil" *"Speak No Evil" *"Spotlight " *"Much Ado About Mara" *"The Old Switcheroo: Part 1" *"The Old Switcheroo: Part 2" * "Nowhere Man" * "Exposure" * "Morbidity" * "Mortality" References # ↑ "The Lighthouse" Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters - recurring Category:The Mysterious Woman Category:From Another World